<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playful Break by ThisIsLitaE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972996">Playful Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE'>ThisIsLitaE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barisi - Freeform, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lawyer Boyfriends, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, Ticklish Carisi, playful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominick insists on scheduling breaks so he and Rafael don't get burnt out on case work. Rafael uses a ten minute breather to tickle his boyfriend, discovering a new sweet spot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playful Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow - it's been over a month since I've been here! Remember me?<br/>I'm posting less frequently but I'm sure to pop in occasionally.<br/>Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy my newest "Playful" fic, with Carisi being on the receiving end this time!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael rolled his eyes at hearing the chime of Dominick’s smart watch alarm. To avoid burning out on case work, his boyfriend had scheduled some break times for them. Rafael wasn’t entirely thrilled with the halt to his momentum but he knew that Dominick’s heart was in the right place. Chances were high that they’d both be stuck in the office until at least dinner time.</p><p>The ADA couldn’t help but smile when the detective’s head came to rest on his lap. Rafael set his work aside and began to stroke Dominick’s hair. He savoured the feeling of silvery blonde strands between his fingers, drinking in the low hums of pleasure that resulted. As distracting as the younger man could be, it was moments like this that made Rafael appreciate Dominick looking out for him.</p><p>“I love you, Dominick,” whispered Rafael, unable to control the slight quiver in his voice. Something about seeing Dominick’s smile in that moment caused emotion to well up inside of him.</p><p>Dominick took Rafael’s free hand and planted a gentle kiss to the palm. “I love you, too. Especially if you keep doing what you’re doing.”</p><p>“You know I’ll have to stop inviting you to help if all you’re going to do is side track me,” stated Rafael, unable to resist giving Dominick a scribble behind the ear.</p><p>“Hey!” Dominick jerked and let out a chuckle. His ice blue eyes looked up at Rafael with admiration. “It’s a ten minute breather. Take a mental break from the case and then look at it with fresh eyes. I don’t want you stressing out.”</p><p>“I know,” whispered Rafael as he bent down to give Dominick’s lips a soft kiss. “Ten minutes, you say. What could I possibly do to amuse myself for ten minutes?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” replied Dominick with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “What did you have in mind?”</p><p>Rafael noticed the cheeky look in Dominick’s eyes. Sensing no objections, he went to tickle behind his boyfriend’s ears again. It amused him to watch sweet Dominick giggling on his lap.</p><p>“Rafi, come on!”</p><p>Dominick squirmed but made no attempt to escape. He had secretly been hoping for the ADA to indulge him in a tickle break. Rafael’s fingers exploring his skin was a feeling like no other. Even the simplest touch behind his ears was causing his body to tingle all over. He wanted more of it.</p><p>Rafael’s green eyes twinkled as he cupped Dominick’s cheek. “Turn over so I can tickle your back.”</p><p>“You’re torturing me for forcing you to take breaks, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I don’t hear you complaining, mi amor.” Rafael gave a few playful pokes to his boyfriend’s side for good measure.</p><p>Dominick squeaked as he rolled onto his belly. “Promise you’ll go easy on me.”</p><p>Rafael touched Dominick’s back, feeling the skin jump in anticipation. The detective was so sensitive on his back that he outright refused to get massages. The ADA wished more than anything he could rip off the business shirt and break out a feather right there. He loved that he was the only person trusted to explore Dominick’s bare skin. The reverse was also true, with Dominick being the only one allowed to tickle Rafael. It was their intimate secret, shared behind closed doors.</p><p>Rafael removed a pen from his shirt pocket and ran the end down Dominick’s spine. The effect was instantaneous. The gorgeous sound of Dominick’s giggling rang out again. It was like music to Rafael’s ears. He circled the pen on the particularly tender lower back, just above the belt line.</p><p>“Rafi! Ple-he-ease. That ti-hee-hee-kles.” Dominick could barely form words as he cackled into the couch.</p><p>“I’ve just started and you’re already stammering,” teased Rafael as his fingers scratched up and down Dominick’s back. “It serves you right for looking so adorable.”</p><p>As he danced his fingers between the shoulder blades, Rafael’s eyes trailed to the mounds of Dominick’s ass. The detective’s pants clung to them, outlining the surprising roundness of the cheeks. They bounced up and down as Dominick’s body trembled. It only then occurred to Rafael that, despite frequent touching, he’d never tried tickling Dominick there.</p><p>With his curiosity piqued, Rafael trailed his hand down. The moment he lightly scratched over one of the cheeks, Dominick’s body bucked at the new sensation. Rafael enjoyed his discovery, continuing to scribble over the cute mounds, leaving no inch untouched. His boyfriend’s laughter became hysterical, echoing through the office.</p><p>“Oh my god! Rafi!”</p><p>Dominick couldn’t believe the intense ticklishness. It felt like electricity was running through his entire being. Even through his pants, Rafael’s skilful fingertips were a delicious torture on his ass cheeks. Dominick could feel himself getting too excited. He rolled off the couch for a breather, hoping to stop the blood rushing south.</p><p>Rafael couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He was enjoying the play, especially now he knew Dominick’s butt was a hot spot. But respect for boundaries always came first. The moment either one of them wanted to stop, it was over. Given that they still had work to do and Carmen had surely heard their ruckus, it was probably for the best.</p><p>Rafael reached out his hand to Dominick. “Well, I see that wore you out. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Wait. I don’t want you to stop,” explained Dominick, taking Rafael’s hand and pulling the other man on top of him. “But if you tickle my ass, I’ll get too excited and well...”</p><p>Rafael sniffed out a laugh as he moved to straddle Dominick’s hips. “It’s my impression that this excites you anyway. Why else do you think I indulge?”</p><p>“Because you love it, too,” replied Dominick, a knowing smirk on his face. “Please keep going. Just not that spot. Until we get home, that is.”</p><p>“If you insist.”</p><p>Wary of going overboard, Rafael provided gentle scribbles along Dominick’s sides. He was glad to see the facial reactions to his teasing touch. Rafael had always been endeared to Dominick’s amazing smile. The soft laughter flowing from Dominick’s lips brought out the dimples on his cheeks.</p><p>Rafael soon found himself drawn to the detective’s handsome face. He squeezed Dominick’s hips and began to lean in closer. His fingers glided up and lightly prodded between each rib. Rafael felt the buzz of giggles as he captured Dominick’s lips with his own. The chuckles turned to moans as Rafael stopped tickling. He melted into the kiss and slid his tongue into Dominick’s hot mouth.</p><p>“That feels good,” gasped Dominick as they broke for air.</p><p>Rafael pressed his forehead against Dominick’s and sighed. “We should probably get back to the case work. I imagine the DA’s office is going to want a conviction.”</p><p>“You know, we still have two minutes left of our break.” Dominick held up the timer on his smart watch to show Rafael. The expression on his face was clearly eager for two extra minutes of making out.</p><p>“In that case, I better use the bathroom before I get back to work,” said Rafael as he slipped off Dominick, who whined in protest. As much as the ADA empathised, getting the work done faster meant a chance of going home earlier.</p><p>“Tease!” cried Dominick to Rafael’s retreating form as he eagerly set the time for their lunch break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Can't remember the ep where Carisi tells Rollins he doesn't like massages. Pretty sure it's Episode 21x7.<br/>*There is another "Playful" fic on the back burner which I may or may not finish.<br/>*Kudos and comments are always appreciated should you choose to leave them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>